


In Your Arms

by Raging_Umbreon22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, How Do I Tag, Potions, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Reader-Insert, Severus Snape Being a Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Umbreon22/pseuds/Raging_Umbreon22
Summary: (This was written almost two years ago, and never proofread.)One day, you find your friend, Neville, crying against a tree after Potions with Snape. You comfort him, and he gives you what you need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this story is super old!!! so it might kinda suck

"Mr. Longbottom, may I ask, what are a few uses of Flobberworm mucus?" Snape asked one of your friends, Neville, in a cold and stern voice.  
"I-I'm not sure, Professor Snape, sir..." Neville squeaked out in reply to the Potions professor's question.   
"Exactly, Longbottom. You are a swine, and have the attention span of a spoon! You are a useless boy! Merlin knows how you got into Gryffindor!" Severus stared directly into Neville's eyes with an ice-cold glare.  
Neville was terrified, and as you we're sitting next to him, you immediately patted him and looked softly into his teary-green eyes.   
At that, class resumed and everyone was silent the rest of the hour. After Potions, you could hear kids muttering about Neville. Sometimes laughing, sometimes angry. Depended on the person and the house. Most Slytherins just laughed and a few went to taunt your friend. Gryffindors, of course, comforted him. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, though not in the class, depended.  
After dinner, you went outside to the courtyard and went to the Black Lake. You thought of all the happy memories you had here with Neville. You two always looked for plants near the bank, and sometimes you'd study or just enjoy each other's company. He was nice to have around. And was really cu- Did you almost just think that? Then a question drifed to mind. Did you have a crush on your friend? In the middle of that thought, you heard sobbing from another tree. You got up and looked around, trying to find the source of the crying. Soon enough you stumbled upon a black-brown haired Gryffindor boy sitting in a ball against a tree, his hands against his face and his shoulders shaking with every sob. This boy- this boy is Neville!


	2. Chapter 2

"Neville? Is that you? Are you alright?" He looked up at you quickly, startled by your sudden appearance. You sat down next to him and brought him close. "Y'know, I really don't like Slytherins..." muttered Neville. You felt offended partially, because one of your best friends was in Slytherin. But you patted his back and waved for him to get up. You'd be missing class soon.   
You finished your last few classes and went into the Gryffindor common room to finish up work. Hermione was there as always, and Seamus, though Dean was nowhere to be found, was there too. A few other people were in the common room and after a bit of looking, you found Neville. Your heart jumped at him. Did you really have a crush on your friend?! You sat down with your books and just thought. If I like him, I wonder if he'd return my feelings? Probably not...   
Someone suddenly grabbed your wrist. Not too hard, of course, but you still jumped. They let go and scooted beside your chair. Neville was the one who grabbed your arm, and was now looking rather embarrassed at scaring you.   
"I-I'm quite sorry Y/N." Neville said, looking at the carpeted floor of the common room.    
"It's alright Neville, are you alright? We didn't have a lot of time at the lake today. We can go work now that classes are over for the day!" He have a slight shy smile and nidded his head.   
On the wat down the corridor, you noticed Neville acting very nervous. He touched your arm a few times and tried to make some small talk. You eventually got on the topic of herbology, a subject he was very fond of, and he looked so giddy telling you! He was adorable when he was happy.   
Finally getting outside, you and Neville pulled out your Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts books. "I'm sorry for asking Y/N, but what are the uses of Flobberworm mucus? Snape didn't bother helping me... After today..." You felt a jab of sadness at remembering his face in class.   
"Of course Neville." You said with a caring smile at him. You spent a long time on your essays, both for DATDA and Potions, and by the time you were done it was nearly curfew.   
You both talked more on the way to the common room. You drifted around topics until it got the the topic of "Who do you like?"  
This question caught you off guard. By this point you knew you fancied him, but didn't know if you should say it yet. "You say first, Nev." You said playfully. "Oh, well, she's standing next to me." He gave you a bright look and you felt very warm. You felt your face light up and him smiling. "Well, that's convenient, cause I like you too."   
Neville had his own moment to have his inner freakout, and then hugged you.  You ran back up to the commons,,realizing it was five minutes til curfew. 


	3. Chapter 3

You both reached the Gryffindor common room, huffing and smiling. You were both worn out and got on the couch. "I've had these feelings since 3rd year... It feels nice to know you return them, Y/N." You smiled and held him close to you. He wrapped his arms around you and you rested your head against his warm body. You felt his smiling and running his hand down your back. "I love you, Neville. I belong in your arms..."  
You both fell asleep there, on the couch.  
You truly did belong in his arms.


End file.
